The invention relates to orthopedic-fixation devices and in particular to a clamping coupling for a fixator of the nature disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,339 (now Reissue Patent No. Re. 31,809).
Said patent discloses an external fixator having a central body part with clamping means at each of the respective ends of the body part. Each of the clamping means is developed (1) to receive and fix in place bone screws or pins and (2) to detachably achieve a ball-joint connection to the central body part, via a bayonet lock or via a threaded lock. In this way, the bone screws are connected to the central body part of the fixator. The ball-joint connections arranged at the ends can be angularly adjusted to an angle of about 40.degree.-45.degree. with respect to the axis of the central part of the fixator, which is insufficient in certain cases.